


Betting Pool

by SeldomSong



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just like nerdiness in general, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeldomSong/pseuds/SeldomSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's got their bets when it comes to Scotty. Who he likes, what he likes, if he likes.<br/>Chekov has his hopes in one pool, but his money in another. After all, it's improbable- Impossible even, for such a brilliant, handsome, genius of a person to fall for.. Well... Him.</p><p>Funny you say that, actually.<br/>Scotty was just thinking the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret Code Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorin/gifts), [Valerie!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Valerie%21).



> This is a little birthday gift for my lovely friend Valerie, otherwise known as Vox on the internet. I love you Vox~  
> Hopefully this'll become a mini series before October 15th (my lovely Vox' birthday.)  
> ALSO, you know what? I'm also making this a double gift for a Tumblr-senpai I only recently had the courage to follow. (I'VE BEEN STALKING YOU ON OLD ACCOUNTS FOR FOREVER, WHY AM I SO SHY.)

There was a particular dilemma that Jim Kirk was facing at the moment:

Was Scotty gay? 

Most of the people on the  _Enterprise_ had their bets already placed. Who he liked, what he liked,  _if_ he liked. Uhura was firmly convinced that he was asexual, probably being more in love with the ship than any of his previous partners, Jim refused to believe her, and decided that Scotty  _had_ to be desperately in love with him-  _"Who else would he fall in love with, Spock?"-_ Bones tried so hard to stay out of the game of 'Guess the Sexuality' and Jim pestering him about how hot he thought the Chief Engineer was, but inevitably admitted that yes, Scotty was attractive, but no, Scotty was probably straight.

Spock, the clever bastard, was one step ahead of everyone, as usual, "I do not know Mr. Scott's current romantic interest, but I am well aware of who's romantically interested in him."

Sulu would smile slyly, but say nothing. It was clear that Spock and Sulu were in cahoots. 

"What the fuck do the two of  _them_ know? And since when were they secret-trading-best-friends?" Said not-so subtly to McCoy at breakfast one morning.

Sulu looked up from his plate and glowered. 

Uhura leaned towards her friend and politely reminded him, "Not a morning person, Sir. Bother him later." 

That morning, the young Chekov had joined their table as well, "What are you guys talking about?" 

Jim grinned, McCoy paled, and Uhura tried to keep Spock from getting up and just leaving the table, "Oh! Well, you see, we're trying to figure out of Scotty is gay or not. Lieutenant Uhura thinks he's asexual- which is blatantly wrong, by the way- Bones thinks he's straight, Sulu and Spock know something we don't, and I know for a fact that he's gay for me." 

The teenager turned light pink, "W-well, I'm not sure it is very good to discuss Mr. Scott's-"

"Wha's this about me?" Scotty called as he walked towards the table.

The Ensign looked to his Captain who lied flawlessly as always, "Oh, nothing."

Scotty was suspicious, narrowing his eyes at him slightly, before deciding that it would be easier to interrogate him later, _Maybe I'll just get 'em drunk..._ "Mister Chekov, I was looking for you! Are you finished with breakfast?"

The youngest member of the  _Enterprise_ downed the rest of his orange juice in a single swig, "Da!" 

Scotty chuckled, before walking off with the younger man, who nearly bounced beside him.

Sulu smiled at Spock, who only quirked an eyebrow in response.

"What, now you guys have a secret code language, too? No fair!" Jim whined petulantly. 

* * *

 The casual thought had crossed Scotty's mind that Chekov was cute. Not in the way that he thought children were cute, where he'd wanna pinch their cheeks and spoil them with toffee. Cute as in,  _Maybe Chekov is into old, half-bonkers engineers?_

Of course, the thought was immediately dismissed as passing curiosity. Not attraction. As he did the math, the engineer took note that he was  _just_ old enough to be the young genius' father, if he had knocked up some random woman up as a drunken mistake in college.

Even after the math, he noticed things about the way the youngest member of the  _Enterprise_ would act. He bounced when he walked, almost skipping like a schoolgirl. He'd talk too fast and his tongue would stumble over his words, and then the poor boy would turn bright pink and apologize over and over again before Scotty calmed him down with a gentle chuckle and a pat to the shoulder, "'S fine, keep going." 

What Scotty didn't notice how that made his blush worse.

The Ensign was tearing apart a new bit of string theory chunk by chunk, analyzing certain portions too much, growing flustered as he talked aggressively with his hands, "But Mr. Scott, it does not make any sense!" 

By the time Chekov and Scotty had reached the bowels of the ship, nearing the cluttered room of half-finished wiring jobs and empty mugs of coffee that Scotty called his office, the younger of the two had gotten to his most riled up, nearly shouting about small 'issues' with the logistics Schrödinger particles, all the while getting redder and redder. 

"Calm down, calm down,"  _Jeez,_ Scotty thought,  _Like a wee puppy, this one._

"Sorry, sorry, Mr. Scott I-"

"It's fine, I wanted your help with something." 

And so it began. The two of them sat around, wiring up an old set control panels that was in severe need of TLC. All the while, Scotty explained the concept of Schrödinger's Cat as Chekov murmured something about the concept being invented in Russia.

"Can you name something that  _wasn't_ invented in Russia?" Scotty teased.

The younger man had thought on it for a second, before grinning, "Yes. Idiocy." 

The Chief Engineer rolled his eyes, and went back to deftly rewiring the back of the panel.

At some point, they ended up sitting on the floor, chatting like little girls at a sleepover about a wide variety of things that boiled down to nothing that both of them didn't know. Just something to fill the air. Something to remind them that there was someone else in the room. It was nice, pleasant, even.

It was days like this where Scotty wondered why the boy wasn't down in the engine rooms of the ship with a red shirt on. 

Well, he was wearing a red shirt today, but the older man wanted to see him in it all the time.

Scotty glanced up at the clock that was precariously balanced on a stack of old motherboards, two books and a overturned picture of his friends from college, "Shit."

The Ensign glanced up from the vent fan he was trying to fix, "What is it, Mr. Scott?"

"We missed lunch... You hungry?"

"No. But what time is it?"

"Uh, nineteen-hundred hours." 

Chekovs eyes widened, he hadn't realized they'd spent that much time down there, "Oh..."

Scotty swallowed. It wasn't like he wanted to stopfixing old panels. He enjoyed spending time with the young Russian, but the boy had to eat. So did he. "Uh... Wanna go get something to eat?" 

It wasn't exactly a dinner date invite, but it sure as hell  _felt_ like it.

"Da." The younger of the two was surprised.

He didn't stutter

* * *

The walk to the mess hall would've been painful enough, had Chekov  _not_ been bouncing on the balls of his feet like a sugar-high child. He was just too  _cute._ Scotty stifled a laugh when the younger boy tripped over his own feet.

"It is not funny, Mr. Scott!" Chekov pouted.

"No, no, I think ye've got it twisted, it's  _hilarious._ Can't even walk straight, can ya?" The engineer teased.

He huffed, before the look on his face shifted from sulking to mischievous all too quickly for the older man to notice. When they began to walk again, the Ensign put his foot out just a tad, watching Scotty trip over it and nearly fall, "Oh mother of fucks!" 

Pavel didn't even try to stifle his laugh, "Have you not been to grade school? Has nobody tried to trip you before?"

"Why you little..." Scotty fumed, suddenly checking the younger boy slightly.

Chekov's laughing got more intense, turning into breathless wheezing as Scotty tried to find a way to get back at him. The kid was too light on his feet, always catching himself in the nick of time.

After awhile of Scotty failing to check the navigator, he gave into the urge to laugh. He was acting like he was fifteen again! The two of their laughter got more and more hysterical as they went about walking, tripping over each others limbs all the while laughing at their poor motor control, until they heard another persons footsteps. Suddenly straightening out and walking a little stiffer, they parted as to not look  _too_ chummy. Insubordination and whatnot. 

When Kirk walked past them, with Sulu, Spock and McCoy trailing behind, Sulu had gone ahead and shot Spock the same smile he'd been giving him for weeks.

 _I'll be damned..._ Scotty thought, as he  _swore_ he just saw Spock smirk. 

"Really? Again with the secret code language! No fair!" Jim accused, "C'mon, Sulu, tell me!" 

Sulu and Kirk began their heated debate- well, more Kirk debating heatedly while Sulu smiled and laughed- arguing if Sulu knew anything about what was happening all the while, the person being questioned smoothly denied all charges. As they finally fully passed the pair walking stuffily to the mess hall, Sulu winked at Chekov, who blushed beet red in response.

"What was that about?" 

"Ah! N-Nothing!" 

"Doesn't  _sound_ like nothin'. You gonna tell me or what?" Scotty interrogated. 

"R-Really, Mr. Scott! It was just something they were talking about at breakfast."

"Oh, bleedin' hell, boy! Just tell me!" 

"I can't!"

"Well, why not"

"Cause it's  _weird._ "

"All the more reason to tell me, then!" 

"Go ask Capitan! He'll explain. It wasn't like his explanation was more than him trying to get me to join in." 

"... Join in?"

Pavel just kept turning redder and redder, "Ah, da, it's like a betting circle or something... I didn't want to join, it doesn't make sense."

"Oh sweet Jesus, you look like a firetruck," Scotty murmured, suddenly feeling bad for poking, "You know what, just forget about it, okay? You wanna talk about something else?"

"Yes, please."

The rest of the walk was pretty uneventful, the awkwardness ebbing away with each volley of dialogue.

By the time the two of them had gotten to the mess hall, poor Pavels stomach was rumbling every few seconds.

The two of them just ended up getting sandwiches, "You'll starve to death with only four sandwiches!" 

Chekov rolled his eyes, "You made me miss lunch, Mr. Scott."

"Well, you could've left at any time, Mr. Chekov." 

There was a beat of silence, "Pavel."

"Uh, come again?"

"Pavel. It is my name. I think you could just call me that... We are friends, no?

"Yeah! Yeah. Pavel..." Scotty liked the name Pavel. It was nice, delicate and beautiful, just like Chekov, "Pavel. Got it. You know what it means?"

"Yes. Uh, I think its the Slavic form of the name Paul, yes?" Scotty tried not to laugh, "What's so funny this time?"

"Paul means humble or small. Your parents must've seen into your future."

The young boy blushed and began the process of finishing the last sandwich he had, downing his iced tea between bites.

"Uh... If it's all the same to you... You can just call me Scotty."

Pavel swallowed more than just his latest bite of sandwich, "Scotty... Am I saying that right?"

It wasn't like it was anything special. Everyone called him Scotty. It wasn't like Montgomery was the prettiest name. It was nothing near Pavel, which rolled of the so easily for Scotty. 

Scotty could feel his stomach flutter as the younger boy made his name sound like honey on his lips. 

 _That's adorable..._ "Yeah, yeah. Why're you worried?"

"Oh, oh, no reason. Just wanted to make sure I was saying it right. You got my name right, thought it'd be only fair and- Oh, I'm rambling aren't I?"

Scotty leaned on one hand, watching the boy with gentle affection and mild amusement, "Yep." 

Chekov tried to spend the rest of dinner not looking Scotty in the eyes. 

When they were finished, they both got up and as they were about to part ways, Scotty offered, "Uh... Want me to walk you back to your quarters." 

The Ensign smiled, "Yeah, I'd like that." 


	2. Five Times Too Many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been bored. Here's to cranking out ao3 fics! *cheers*

Scotty returned to his room, before immediately running a hand through his hair, processing what the fuck just went down.

_Okay, okay, recap, recap..._

_I was walking Pave- Chekov. Not Pavel, Chekov. I was walking Chekov back to his room, and we got back on the subject of sexuality. Poor boy was scared half-to-death._

_Whatever! What did I_ _say_ _?_

_Uh... Fuck, what was it? "I don't really care much f-" No. No, that can't be it... Uh... What was it?!_

_Oh!_

_"I've never been much of a man for relationships. Lots of work, never anything to talk about, you know? They dissolved quick. I always got dumped, haha..."_

_Wow. That's_ _a good way to flir- No! Wrong! Bad! No flirting!_

_What did P- Chekov! What did Chekov say, again? _

_"Well, Scotty, if you ask me, I'd think you'd do just fine in a relationship, no?"_

_God, he's so sweet- STOP. THAT._

_Okay, okay, then I said, "Well, then again, Pavel, it's not like you've been in a relationship with me."_

_"Well, I've only ever been in one relationship, so I'm not too experienced in the subject at all."_

_"Oh? Who was it?" You_ _do not_ _ask that kind of question! What the hell?!_

_He was blushin' too! God, you make the kid so awkward! Why can't you just be fucking normal?_

_"Oh... Ah, well... It was an older boy that I was friends with while I was at the academy. I don't know... He didn't like the fact that I was taking accelerated courses, and I think that's why he dumped me. A few of my friends told me it was because he was intimidated. I don't know why he'd be intimidated by that, but supposedly he was, and that was reason enough," He sighed a little bit- The bastard had the nerve!- "I really liked him, too."_

_Oh, god fucking damn it all!_

Scotty tried to think over what had happened next, cause that was the moment everything turned into a blur of overly complicated emotions, and barely kept self control.

_Okay, and then what happened? Uh, shit._

_AH! The kid looked up at me through his goddamn lashes- God his eyes are beautifu- WHAT DID I TELL YOU?- and then said somethin' or the other... Fuck, what was it?... Oh! "Alone together, no?"_

_"U-Uh yeah. Misery loves company, and all that."_

_And then Chekov opened the door, said goodbye, and told me he'd see me tomorrow._

_What the hell?!_

Scotty let out a long breath, as he walked meekly towards where he kept his liquor.

_I need a drink..._

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind Chekov, he sunk to the ground.

_He hates me. He hates me. He has been politely tolerating me and he hates me._

_I am a total idiot._

"What's wrong?" Sulu called from across their shared room, stepping out of the bathroom in nothing more than a towel as he put his wedding ring back on.

"Nothing, Hikaru..."

"Really? 'Cause you only lean against the door if you think you've failed at something. You gonna tell me, or am I gonna have to force it out of you?" 

"I think I fucked up, Hikaru..."

Sulu quickly pulled on sweatpants before walking over to Pavel, and offering a hand, "C'mon. You wanna talk about it?" 

There was silence for a moment, Chekov hung his head as he took his best friends hand, "... Yes."

"No shame, Pavel. No shame." 

* * *

Chekov didn't like crying, or admitting that he cried. He already often felt like he wasn't a man, what with everyone treating him like he was a child, and crying did not help.

But last night, he may or may not have cried his eyes out into Hikaru's shoulder for no other reason than he didn't know what to do. It felt horrible. 

_"Hey, hey, it's fine, it's fine. He doesn't hate you, I swear."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"Just trust my source for once, okay?"_

_"H-Hikaru, he does not like me. Just be honest."_

_"I can't get you to believe me, and I guess that's okay, but I don't think he hates you. Talk to him tomorrow, okay? You helping with engineering tomorrow?"  
_

_"No, Captain said I must be in the bridge tomorrow."_

_"Go see him at lunch! That would be nice, wouldn't it?"_

_"No, it would not be!"_

_"You're going to see him at lunch, Pavel."_

_"Bu-"_

_"You're seeing him."_

_"... Fine."_

"Chekov!" Kirk called from behind him, "You seem distracted. You okay?"

"Ah! Yes, sir!"

Kirk smiled, "You wanna head down to engineering to work for a little bit? You seem a bit  _wired._ "

McCoy, who was hanging around the bridge, chatting with Uhura, and by extension Spock, rolled his eyes. 

"U-Uh, no. I think I'll be fine up here, for now." 

Kirk was quiet for a moment, thinking quietly on his course of action. "Hm, maybe you should go. You finished everything you needed done... You'd probably be more useful down there. Yeah, yeah, head off. Change your shirt, too." 

If there was ever a time where Chekov genuinely thought he'd rather be dead, now would be the moment. 

"O-Of course!" 

Sulu was grinning ear to ear down at his console.

* * *

Scotty was almost glad that he didn't have Chekov down with him, today. Sure, installing those new panels would be much easier with another set of at least semi-capable hands would be  _easier,_ and sure, Scotty missed the company of the excitable young man, but it was better this way. Space to breathe and think about how he felt about the kid.

But then why did the space feel like it was gonna eat Scotty alive? It was supposed to feel  _better._ He was supposed to think clearer! 

Then why the hell couldn't he think straigh-

"Oh fuck!" He swore, pulling his hand quickly away from the panel. This was the  _fifth_ time today he's accidentally shocked himself. That was five times too many. And it wasn't like it hurt, so much as it startled him a hell of a lot each time it happened. 

"Mr. Scott?" Chekov called, as he walked towards the engineer shaking off his hand, "Are you okay?" 

Half of Scotty immediately felt better, the empty space that was distracting him was stuffed full of little Pavel, warm and toasty and perfect. The other half was angry, throwing the tantrum to end all tantrums. That part of him was screaming,  _How in the world do you expect me to think this over with him around? This is unfair! This is abuse! This is the fucking worst!_

"Oh, yeah yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little  _shocked_ ," He laughed awkwardly at his own terrible pun, reaching behind his head to scratch at the base of his neck.

Chekov groaned, "You too, now? Everyone has been making terrible jokes all day..."

Scotty grinned, a chance to beat the Ensign to the punchline! "Well, puns were invented in Russia, thought you'd like 'em more." 

Pavel's eyes widened a little, that was his joke! Maybe he  _didn't_ hate him, "Not everything invented in Russia is something I like."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, are you hear to help me attach these panels or are you gonna just sit around and distract me." 

_He's gonna distract me either ways, but..._

"Oh! Sorry! What was it that you needed help with?" The younger man was more flustered than he was that morning.  __Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo.... I thought I'd just say what songs I've been listening to while writing the chapters. It's kinda obvious cause the feeling of the song transfers into how I write. Today was:  
> Without Me- Eminem  
> My Shot- Hamilton  
> Aaron Burr, Sir- Hamilton  
> The Real Slim Shady- Eminem
> 
> Check out my tumblr!  
> seldomsong.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and a kudos~ I feed on them, and would you want poor old me to starve?

**Author's Note:**

> Ohoho~ Are things gonna happen. ;) Maybe. Maybe.  
> Please comment and kudos! I'm not sure if you know, but that's how I feed. Off of kudos and reviews. You want me to starve?  
> Check out my Tumblr: seldomsong.tumblr.com  
> See ya all soon!


End file.
